Never Drink What You Don't Know
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: One should never drink something he doesn't know. That's what they say. And they're right. Cause when one does, the strangest things happen. And Sam did! Now they all have to deal with the consequences.  It fits in any season but 7 is of my favorites so 7
1. Chapter 1

"So you're telling me Major Carter simply consumed an unknown drink on that planet!" Hammond's face was burning red.

"We don't exactly know what happened, sir. By the time we got there she was already sitting there numbly." Daniel explained

"What do you mean numbly?" the general asked looking at Carter

"I mean like this." Jack demonstrated by poking Carter on her side and she did nothing, she didn't even flinch. Then he waved his hand in front of her face, still nothing her eyes didn't even move. She just sat there, staring into the distance, with a dumb smile on her face. And Sam Carter was never one to smile dumbly!

"What's she staring at?" Hammond asked confusedly.

"At the. Space. sir." Jack motioned into the distance with his hands.

"Major Carter?" Hammond tried his luck "Major Carter!" he was now shouting.

"I do not believe she hears you, General Hammond." Teal'c noted

"I'm well aware of that thank you, son!"

"Sir from what I translated before…. this…"he said looking in Sam's direction " …. happened, this drink is somehow sacred. It's a ceremonial drink. I couldn't finish translating the section but it was only used by the elite of this planet. But there was no other reference to it, no other proof on what it did or why they used it. There was also no clue as to why this society has died out or…." Daniel was almost running not speaking, as always.

"Let's better find out, son. I just hope we're not looking at the reason for their extinction." Hammond was starting to get concerned, while he looked sadly at the stupefied Major sitting across the table.

"I don't think this is it General, this drink was merely a celebratory one, like wine if you like." Daniel argued

"More like heavy drugs! Look at her Daniel, she's out of it! She's like an ODed drug addict." Jack was angry.

"A heavy drink perhaps, but I don't think it's harmful!"

"We'll let Dr Fraiser be the judge of that. Head to the infirmary and take MAjor Carter with you. And let the doctor also test the sample of the drink."

…..

"So doc?" Jack asked while frowning with his brows.

"Well, as far as I can tell, whatever Sam has, hasn't affected you, so it's definitely the drink." Fraiser explained "So any idea on how she got hold of it?"

"Sam found the goblet containing the drink on the table in the lab we were checking out. Jack asked her to be careful and not to play around with anything. She put it down. We went to the other room so I can take a look at the writings on the wall, and before we knew it, we heard Teal'c calling for Sam to put the goblet down. It was too late though, she had already drunk it." Daniel rushed

"You mean Sam drank this after the Colonel…." Fraiser looked at the Colonel in shock

"Yes, doc, she….. Damn it! She should have listened!" Jack waved his fist through the air.

"Doctor Fraiser, you'll wanna see this!" a nurse with a concerned look handed Janet a file.

The General had already joined them in the infirmary.

Janet opened the file and studied it closely, her face changing color. Then she headed towards them to show them Sam's MRI

"How's it going?" General Hammond asked, concern noticeable in his voice.

"This is an MRI of Sam's brain, sir. The blue spots are the dormant parts of her brain."

"All the parts are blue!" Jack says still missing the analogy

"Exactly, sir! Except for these small red dots, Sam's brain is almost dormant."

"Damn it, Carter!" Jack could no longer restrain himself

"What are these red areas responsible for." Daniel asked trying to stay objective

"Well basically those here are for the basic needs, and this was there is for pleasure and elation." Janet herself was equally surprised at the words leaving her mouth.

"Elation?" Jack and Daniel asked in unison.

"It's as Doctor Jackson explained, this drink is somehow similar to alcohol, only hundred fold the effect. It renders the drinker literarily inert, except for feelings of pleasure."

"Betcha a drink like that would sell for gold here." Jack muttered ironically as he turned to face the wall.

"So what does this mean for Sam? Is she gonna be ok? Are the effects permanent?" Daniel asked knowing that Jack was in his own world of insecurities now and that it would probably be best to let him deal on his own.

"I can't say, yet. I'm gonna need to run more tests."

"You do that and you tell me as soon as you get something. Dr Daniel I suggest you try translating more from the text to ….."

"Already on it, sir." Daniel was gone in a blink of the eye.

"In the mean time I suggest you keep her company." Janet turned to Jack ad Teal'c before she too was gone.

"And also keep an eye on her!" Hammond ordered as he glanced once again worriedly at his Major.

Jack just sat there looking at her sadly.

He tried pulling face at her, scaring her, tickling her, pick-a-booing her, everything that came to his mind; but still nothing! Her reaction remained unchanged: a dumbfound look into the distance and a stupid elated smile on her face.

"She's going to be ok O'Neill. Major Carter is known to always prevail. She's a strong worrier" Teal'c tried to reassure his friend

"I bet she is, T. I bet she is." But Jack wasn't really paying very much attention. He was lost in his own guilt and worry.

Why does this always have to happen? Why her?


	2. Chapter 2

"I got it! I got it! She's ok she's gonna be ok!" Daniel rushed into the infirmary excitedly.

"What do you mean? What did you find out?" Jack asked too afraid to be relieved just yet.

Teal'c just raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Dr Fraiser and General Hammond had joined the conversation.

"I found here that this drink was indeed some sort of strong drug. It's effects are temporary. In a week or so Sam will be out of it as good as new!"

"A week? Some drug that is!" Jack was clearly relieved enough, that he could start being his usual self again.

"Indeed!" Teal'c added his face expression not changing much.

"Are you sure Dr Jackson?" Janet asked

"Yes, see it says it right here. The drinker will go through different phases to reach elation, joy and unconditional happiness. This drink cures depression, concern, worry, grief and anything bad. The first phase is… some sort of reboot. It renders the person somewhat inert."

"Even I knew that!" Jack said proud of himself.

The General shot him a look and tried to hide the smile on his face.

Daniel got a little distracted by Jack's comment as always before he continued quite as rapidly

"The second state is a childlike state, the drinker is like a child. This is the longest phase. Then the euphoric state. Then the contemplative meditative state then the …. no that's it; the contemplative meditative state!" he finally took a breath.

Jack had grown silent. He was relieved that Carter was gonna be ok. He wanted nothing more. But still he was angry at her for not listening for what he'd said. God se'd defied his order. This wasn't like her. Sure this wasn't relevant now that he knew she was gonna beak, but still! What if….. what if this drink hadn't been harmless. How could she? He was really hurt and angry. But he was also relieved and happy. He could just watch her stare happily and innocently into the distance forever. He wanted to ignore her defiance.

"Oh and Jack, it says here that the goblet has some kind of captivating power. It's sorta like the light we encountered years ago. It manipulates the mind of whoever touches it so they can't resist the drink. That's why Sam did it. You know she'd never willingly defy your orders." It was as if Daniel could read his mind. Daniel knew how much it had pained Jack that she had defied him and he also knew that there was gonna be a logical explanation for Sam's actions; and there was.

Jack just nodded in appreciation at Daniel. Now he could really just watch her forever.

And he was enjoying every second. A small smile crept on his lips.

"So, Dr Jackson, how long does each state la….?" The general wasn't done asking before Sam stood up from where she was sitting on the bed.

She climbed on top of the bed and stood on it then like a drunken child she started singing:

"One lepton goes through me

then it goes through you

what will this do

you naturally ask me"

"Well I guess we know the answer to your question, sir!" Jack looked at his 2IC in shock and amusement. Why did these things always happen to them?

Sam continued her singing:

"It will take a part of me

and put it in you

then it'll take a part of you, too

If again i stand in it's way,

it's not dangerous, before you say

then it puts the part from you

right inside me, that's true.

Then we'll be mixed

like peanut butter and jelly

then we'll be the same

and i'll tickle your belly.

Me and you

kiss kiss kiss

you Jack, sir

i'll never miss"

Jack's face turned red as he quickly rushed towards her and pulled her down from the bed.

"Whoa there, Major. I think you've had enough. Maybe you wanna rest now." he said looking around him in embarrassment.

God the general was watching and his team and Fraiser and everyone… What to do?

"Well then Colonel seems like you got this under control. Take good care of her till she's…. back to her normal self." The General was almost smirking as he left. Clearly he was amused as all the other bystanders.

The grin on Daniel's face was humungous. And on Janet's as well. Even Teal'c was smiling broadly.

"But I don't wanna!" Sam said

"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to. Time to sleep!" he ordered her

Sam raised her shoulders "No, I don't wanna. I wanna play. I wanna eat ice cream. I want chocolate!" baby Carter had reached the full extent of her enthusiasm. She was jumping around and hopping over the bed.

"Well, Jack, you have fun now." Daniel teased as he turned to leave

"Wait, what? You're gonna leave me?" Jack looked betrayed

"Well, General Hammond clearly ordered YOU to take care of her. I don't recall him mentioning any thing about us, did he now Teal'c?"

"Indeed!"

"But…." Jack tried to act innocent

"I'm afraid they're right Colonel! The general asked you to take care of her. We're heading out. You can take her off the base for the weekend if you want.'' even Janet, nice old Janet, was playing the mean revenge thing!

"Why you, all of you! You … you…." Jack narrowed his eyes threateningly while looking for some fitting words

"Ta da now. See you monday!"

"You're not even gonna come over and help?" he pleaded

"We'll think about it!"

And with that they were all gone.

Except he and Carter there. She was still jumping on the bed.

Why, why why did this always happen. Why always him. Why, Why, why

"Yaaaaaay!" Sam screamed as she jumped higher and higher on the bed, she could almost reach the ceiling. If it weren't for her screaming he would have probably kept asking himself why for another hour or so.

"Alright then Carter, come down from over there!"

"Nooooo! I wanna jump! This is fun!" she said in a singsongy voice.

"Carter please!" he was loosing his patience

"No!"she put her lips out to tease him "You're gonna have to come and get me!" she dared him

"Carter! Don't make me come up there!" he threatened

No use, she wasn't gonna stop. She just jumped higher.

And from behind the door you could still hear the giggles of the rest of the crew. Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were enjoying this to it's most.

Even General Hammond was standing with them, watching the entertaining scene that was playing in the infirmary.

That was really something!


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope you are enjoying this story so far. I feel it has a lot of potential to play around with baby Carter's personality and actions but I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it. So please review and tell me what you think? You think I should give it few more chapters?

…..

…

…

"Alright, Sam , now it's really time to go to bed!" Jack really sounded like an exhausted father.

"No! I don't wanna. I wanna watch TV."

"But we've already watched TV. We watched a movie remember?"

"I wanna watch another one. I wanna see the prince kiss the princess. I want them to live happily ever after. The movie we watched was boring!"

"But it's you're favorite movie remember?" he reminded her raising the cover of 'A Beautiful Mind'

"No! It's long and boring. I didn't even really understand what it was about! I wanna watch a cartoon!" she whined

Samantha Carter; the one and only expert in wormhole physics and every other science genre for that matter, didn't understand what 'A Beautiful Mind' was about. Jack never thought he'd see this day.

He felt sad for her. he couldn't deal with Samantha Carter like that: weak, helpless and dumb? She was really like a child. Sam was never like that. She always knew what to do. She was always the one to keep her mind even when things got tough.

She was never like this.

Then he reminded himself that this was temporary.

This was only a reprieve for a great mind that was always working.

This was an exception.

A small break in between.

Come to think of it, it's an opportunity that would never come again.

Sam Carter was dumber than he was, if only for a few days, and he should enjoy every second of it.

He should take notes of every second, if only to tease her when she was herself again.

This would give him the upper hand in many battles of wit to come.

He'd have a weapon with which he'd be able to outargue Sam, if only for so long.

He would be able to tease her and render her speechless.

He would be able to see her cute face while it turned red from embarrassment and anger.

He would get to see her angry yet admiring stare he loved so much.

And the thing he liked the most about Sam's current state, was that he got to spend time with her. Alone!

Granted this wasn't how he'd pictured their first quality time together, but still, this was better than none.

Granted this wasn't how he imagined the first night she'd spend at his house, but still telling her a bedtime story was better than not having her at his house.

Granted, granted, granted…

He could go on like this forever, but then he'd miss out on precious time: precious time with the woman he secretly loved.

The only woman he's ever really loved.

So even if she wasn't her usual self, any of her selves would do. As long as he got to watch her and feel her scent anything would do.

Little did he know then that a thirty something year old child was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Little did he know that the sweet little angle he'd loved so much, was capable of giving him such a hard time.

After all under all the dumbness she was still Carter!

And Carter is never easy.

Especially not as a drunk kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the dally in updating, but I had a sort of brain freeze concerning this story, but now it's working again, so I hope that the updates will come faster now. I suggest you listen to "I don't wanna miss a thing"by Aerosmith during the last part, it's basically totally based on it. And I play a little at the movie Enchanted in the first part, so for those who don't know it, it's just a cute modern fairy tale, where the prince wasn't a prince at all and didn't believe in fairy tales, haha but magic happens.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

And thanks for the reviews so far, I really really appreciate it.

…..

…

…..

…..

…

It was 3 o'clock in the morning.

A tired, sugar wired Carter had finally dozed off on the couch during the second run of Enchanted.

An exhausted, weary Jack sat next to her indulging the silence, he'd been longing for, for too long now.

His eyes landed on the sleeping figure beside him and he found his breath taken away.

She was gorgeous. Like nothing he'd ever seen before.

She looked like an angel, now that she's asleep. The hyper, fun hungry devil had gone to sleep.

He loved them both.

He loved the angel. The Carter, he was used to. The Carter she mostly showed.

But he also loved the devil. The Carter he discovered. The Carter she only shows a glimpse of from time to time.

He loved the combination. The breathtaking combination, residing in the figure right beside him. The figure that was asleep at his own house, on his own couch. The figure he was so enchantedly looking at, right now.

Someday his ever, ever after.

His princess.

After remaining there for almost a lifetime, lost in her features, lost in her, he came back to reality.

The child laying next to him, needed to be moved to a comfortable bed. She needed her good nights sleep. She needed it after all she'd done that night.

So he got up and carried Carter, his kid for the weekend and his love for a lifetime, to his bed.

He settled her down, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

Before he left to sleep on the couch, he turned around to caress her checks one last time.

He gently brushed her cheecks with his fingers. Then her blonde hair tempted him, so he fondled with it for a second. He'd just feel it underneath his fingers for a second before he headed out, he told himself.

Half an hour later, he still lay there admiring the sleeping beauty on his bed. He still lay there stroking her hair and caressing her checks.

He still lay there enchanted by her.

Enchanted! The title of the movie really hit him. He found himself experiencing the whole meaning of the word.

He paused a second and inspire of himself laughed at the irony of the movie they'd just watched, the irony of life.

This movie was so much like their life. They were forbidden to be together. Not because they were seeing other people- that was only their way of trying to avoid each other- but because of their jobs, their responsibilities.

They were forbidden to be together and yet without knowing it, each second they spent in each other's company drew them closer, even without they mean for it. They are trapped in a spell cast on them. A spell that's left them enchanted by each other.

Maybe someday, like in the movie, they'll get their happy ending, their true love's kiss. Maybe this Colonel with someday kiss his princess.

Maybe.

Before the urge to kiss her, really kiss her, overwhelmed him, he decided to head out. He couldn't allow himself to stay in the room with her, like this, any longer. Military bravado or not, if he stayed here any longer, he would definitely loose total control. He would definitely surrender to the spell.

So he went outside.

He was so tired that he dozed off, mid-thought, moments after he lay on the couch.

He was dreaming….

Dreaming of princes and princesses.

Of fairy tales and white stallions.

Of fairy godmothers and true love's kisses.

Of happily ever after and the likes.

…

"Uncle Jack?" the weak sleepy voice, woke him up from his dream

"Huh?"

"Uncle Jack?" was the voice crying? He instantly opened his eyes and regained consciousness

"What's wrong? You ok?" he asked worriedly

"I had a bad dream. The… the dragon it came and…." she started to sob .

"Shhh. It's ok… It's ok sweetie. There are no dragons…." he pulled her close to him and cradled her in his arms.

"But I saw it. It has fire and…"

"I know, I know. But it's over now. I'm here. I'm here to protect you." he wiped the tears off her check and held her close to comfort her.

"Can I…please sleep with you?" she asked hardly catching her breath, trying to appeal to the scared Uncle Jack

"But, C…, Sam, the couch is too small." he tried to find a way out of this

"But we can sleep on the bed. Please, please. I won't make a sound. Please." she ad already grabbed him off the couch and was pulling him towards the bedroom.

So not getting out of this, he stated in his mind. Well this will take extra effort. Much much more extra effort.

Samantha Carter sleeping next to him, on his bed.

Samantha Carter hugging his neck while she was lost in dreams.

Samantha Carter, entwining her legs in his to feel the warmth of his body.

Samantha Carter breathing in and out next to him on his bed.

He was dreaming without even closing his eyes, he figured.

Child or no child, Samantha Carter sleeping next to him, like this, was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

He didn't sleep. Didn't even blink, in the fear of missing a single second of this dream

He stayed awake, just so he wouldn't miss a thing.

Again another ironic thing crossed his mind. He remembered the song he'd heard in one of her favorite movies: "Armageddon" long ago.

This song captured him the first time he'd heard it. He had forgotten all about it. He used to think about it. Wonder how it was possible for someone to wanna lay awake the whole night next to someone asleep, just to watch him sleep. He used to wonder what was so special in watching an asleep person. He had been married and had many girlfriends but he'd never felt the urge to watch them sleep. He rather felt the urge to fall asleep himself.

But today, at this moment, with the only woman, he realized, he ever truly loved, he wanted nothing more but to stay awake next to her.'He wanted the night to go on forever. He didn't want to miss a thing. He wanted to watch as she smiled while she was sleeping. He wanted to watch the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took. He wanted to spend his whole life in this moment, inside this enchantment.

He didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't wanna fall asleep. The song was right, if he did he'd miss her and he didn't wanna miss a thing, cause no dream could ever compare to the reality laying next to him. The reality breathing in the same air he is. The reality moving closer into his hug during her dreams. The reality he was so afraid to loose.

So he just lay there, the whole night long.

He hummed softly the tune of the song and watched his angel sleep.

He lay there and didn't miss a single thing.

But as always morning comes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine!" A familiar voice resounded, just as he was about to fall into deep sleep.

"Good morning sleepyheads." The voice continued.

It was a voice he knew all too well.

A voice that was clearly grinning.

Oh no! A voice that had caught them. Him.

How did that voice get in here?

"Come on Jack. I know you're awake." the voice threatened.

"Indeed." here comes the other familiar voice, he said to himself.

This was going to be fun!

"Uncle Jack?" a sleepy little Sam called half asleep, without opening her eyes.

"Ahem." he cleared his throat as he sat up on the bed. He turned to look at Daniel and Teal'c innocently.

They were both grinning widely.

"So how was your night Jack?" Daniel asked with a smirk "Seems to me like it was a fun night."

"Indeed." again that constant companion of an agreeing voice in the background.

"How did you get in here?" Jack deflected, also not yet awake.

"The door wasn't locked." Daniel replied matter of factly.

"Uncle Jack?" Sam's voice resounded again. She had opened her eyes and she was clearly taken aback by the company in the bedroom.

"Who are these people?" she asked sacredly.

"Don't worry. They're my friends. And yours too."

"But I don't like them!"

"Yes you do! Trust me. You just don't remember it sweetie."

Daniel's laugh resounded from the background. And Jack shot him a look, that stopped him midlaugh.

"Really?" Sam asked with wide puppy eyes.

"Really!"

"So you wanna have breakfast? It's ready. And then we have a surprise for our little girl." Daniel said, showing Sam a glimpse of the wrapped packet he held behind his back.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" And with that the young Carter was already out to sit at the table for breakfast.

Daniel turned to Jack to make some smart-ass comment but Jack interrupted "Don't! Even think about it!" he warned.

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" Daniel replied innocently.

"Good. That's for your own good." Jack was still glaring at him.

Teal'cs eyebrow looked like he was about to say something or at least thinking something internally that was at Jack's expense.

"You too, big guy. No one saw anything! It was just a little scared girl with a nightmare about a dragon that's all."

"A nightmare?" Daniel started again.

"A dragon?" Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

Jack looked daggers at both of them.

Daniel raised his arms in surrender "Scared girl. Nightmare. Don't say anything. Got it!"

"As you wish O'Neill."

…..

"Can I get my surprise now?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Not until you finish all your breakfast." Jack replied like a father who was used to saying this every morning of the week.

"But I'm already full."

"There won't be any surprises before you've eaten up."

"But…."

"No buts, young lady."

Sam folded her arms angrily at her chest. But as she realized that the look on her father figure's eyes was a serious one, she started emptying out her plate.

"Gee, papa. Ain't we tough!" Daniel couldn't help but comment, which earned him another sour look from Jack.

"I thought you guys were here to help!"

"No! We are here to watch. And have fun." Daniel teased.

"Why you! I'm gonna show you. Just you wait."

"Now can we open my present?" Sam asked eagerly while holding up her empty plate for Jack to see.

Jack gave her plate a good look before allowing her to go along with her other two uncles to unwrap her present.

"Oh wow. That's beautiful. I can't believe this is for me." an amazed little Carter hugged both Daniel and Teal'c by their neck "Thank you Uncle Daniel. Thank you Uncle Teal'c. I love youuuuuu."

Jack moved closer to see what the gift that had Carter so amazed was. And he wished he hadn't seen it.

Carter, his Carter, genius astounding Carter was taken aback by a makeup set. A makeup set! What the hell was inside that drink for heaven's sake!

Jack was starting to grow very angry and worried again, before the little voice in his head relaxed him.

This is only temporary. This is only temporary. This is only temporary.

He kept reminding himself.

So come on Jack, sit back and enjoy the view. You sure as hell will never get a second chance like this ever.

So enjoy the show. Watch Carter play around with makeup. Watch Carter act stupid. Watch Carter look up at you with love in her eyes without trying to hide it. Enjoy Carter while you can.

"Oh, look what we have here." he joined the conversation, taking the makeup kit from Sam's hands to watch it like only a proud father would. "Isn't that a sweet gift from your uncles." he told her with a sweet smile which turned into a fake teasing one when his gaze met his other two teammates.

"Yes it is. It's perfect!" she yelled "Can I try it out? Can I? Can I? Please Please Please!" she pleaded Jack like only a professional child would.

"Of course you can. Go on!" he sent her away to the room to play in peace with her new present.

"Sam putting on makeup. Who'd have thunk!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Indeed."

"Well inside every woman there's a little girl hidden somewhere. And this week we get to see Carter's."

"You get to do it up close!" Daniel nagged.

"Daniel!" Jack warned impatiently.

….

Later in the park this afternoon, none of the boys had the energy left in him to nag the other. They were all just focused on babysitting the baby scientist with the least losses possible.

"No Sam that's enough. You can't have any more ice-cream." Daniel replied wearily.

"But…."

"He's right Carter, you've had enough." Jack agreed.

"But…"

"Samantha, listen to what they are saying. You have consumed enough ice-cream for one day."

"You are mean. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." the angry child yelled at them, and with tears in her eyes she broke away form Jack and Daniel's hands and ran away from them towards the trees.

"Sam wait up." Daniel yelled.

"Carter! Come back here!" Jack warned.

The three of them were running after her.

All the people in the park were watching the scene playing in front of them dumbfoundedly. They all stared at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. What the hell were three men doing yelling at a grown woman in the park who was running away from them and crying like a stubborn child.

Daniel and Teal'c smiled apologetically at any accusing eyes they met during their chase. Jack was too busy to keep up with Carter, given his bad knee, to notice.

"Carter!" he shouted.

"Owwwwww!" Sam screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Carter?" Jack was running faster that he'd done in a long time. His call was no longer angry but scared to death.

No matter how many times they were in a life or death situation, no matter how often she had been injured, he'd never get used to it. He'd never not be worried to death. And though, they weren't in a life or death situation and it was probably just an ankle sprain or something, he couldn't help but be worried to death, like only a father would if a hair from his kid had been touched. He couldn't help but feel all parental towards Carter in her current state, even if at the same time, he felt everything but parental towards her.

But at this second, where he heard her scream, he was a father rushing to tend to his baby girl, who'd been heard. He was a father praying that his baby girl was alright.

"Owwwwww…" Sam was crying when they got to her. Her voice was breaking up in small sobs.

Jack was the first one on the ground next to her. "Shhhhh. what is it, sweetie? Where are you hurt?"

"My leg…. owwwww…. my leg."

Daniel tried to touch her leg to determine the extent of the injury, causing her to shriek in pain.

"It appears you have broken a bone." Teal'c explained.

"We gotta get you to a hospital." Jack tried to contain himself, like a good father would. No need to panic, not now. First you gotta get her to the infirmary and then you can panic all you want.

"But I hate doctors!" she cried.

"I know, baby, I know. So do I. But I will be there with you the whole time."

"You promise?"

"I do!"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

…..

"Damn what's taking so long." Jack had been pacing in the ER for the past 30 minutes.

"Relax Jack. It's just a cast." Daniel reminded him, not knowing why Jack was acting so off for just a broken bone. Carter had been in many life threatening situations before but a broken leg, was hardly on top of the list, not even close.

"I promised her I'd be with her."

"The doctor was clear that no one was allowed to accompany Major Carter, O'Neill."

"I know. I know, it's just…."

"Jack. What's going on? It's Carter we're talking about here remember? Gutsy Air Force Major and all. And she's only suffering from a broken bone. It's probably taking so long because she's insisting on a pink cast or something."

"I know Daniel I know. You're right. I don't know why I'm so on edge. It's….. nothing. I just got worried that's all. Wouldn't want ol' general Hammond reprimanding us for failing to babysit a fellow team member, now would we?" Jack tired to deflect and Daniel let him.

Because come on, he wasn't gonna tell them, that he couldn't help the parental worry he was feeling. He wasn't gonna tell them that for him this moment Carter was his baby girl, and he wasn't about to let anything bad happen to her. He wasn't about to let anything happen to a kid of his again. He wasn't gonna tell them that this brings back memories of Charlie and the panic he was feeling when they'd brought him to the ER. Hell, he wasn't even gonna tell himself that. Because he didn't talk with himself about Charlie. He didn't face the pain he was feeling inside. He wouldn't give room for the suffocating memory that was trying to climb up his throat. He was here for Carter, who'd only broken her leg. And on a scale from 1 to 10 of Carter's injuries to date, breaking a leg was hardly even a 1.

After a few minutes, a Carter with a hot pink cast on her leg was led out of the room on a wheel chair.

She was grinning foolishly while wiggling the toes of her other foot.

The doctor approached the trio with a weird look on his face "Your…. friend. She's ummmmm…. how do I put this…. she's a bit…."

"Yeah she is." Jack grinned. He was going to let the man believe whatever he wanted to.

"I thought so! Well god be with you in caring for her. She needs to stay off that foot. Does she have someone….."

Jack interrupted again "Yes, she does. So long doctor."

When he moved closer towards Sam to start wheeling her out of the hospital, she looked ashamedly at the ground "I'm… sorry."

Jack kneeled down in front of the wheelchair, as low as his knee allowed him.

"I know you are mad at me and you…." she started to talk to defend herself afraid of how mad her father figure would be.

"Sh…." Jack he'd a finger in front of her mouth "I'm just glad you're ok. That's all that matters." he smiled at her.

"But don't ever, ever run out on me like this again." he said in a tender and gentle tone, non reprimanding at all.

"I won't!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart!"

Daniel and Teal'c were both smiling internally. And though they didn't know it, they were both thinking the same thing: How good a father Jack must've been. And how much he must be missing Charlie, every single day of his life, especially today.


	6. Chapter 6

An exhausted Jack with black rings under his eyes entered the infirmary.

"Colonel! What are you doing here? It's only Tuesday. Thought the general gave you all some downtime till thursday; till Sam is… back!"

"I know! But I can't.. I can't do this any more."

"Neither can we!" two equally as exhausted gentlemen, with a wheelchair in between agreed as they joined in.

"Please, doc! Please I'm begging you! Take her for the day. She's your best friend. Please." Jack pleaded.

"What…." Janet asked still not getting what had the boys acting this way.

"Let's just say the whole baby Carter experience…. bit of a…." Jack started to explain.

Daniel helped him out "… handful."

"You guys… reached your limit from having to babysit a 30-something year old kid?" she laughed teasingly.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, higher than he'd done in years. So did Jack before Daniel casually admitted it "Yep. That's pretty much it."

"But she looks like an angel. She's sleeping so peacefully."

"Yep! That's what I thought the first couple of days. But, she's a little devil doc! A tiny little devil, with a broken leg, who's bored to death and thus takes it out on us."

Janet raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack's statement.

Daniel elaborated "She… bit us… hit us… set the house on fire…. twice!" he looked up as if to remember what else she did.

"She spills anything on everything!" Jack continued before he and Daniel looked at Teal'c to see if he could come up with anything else.

"She broke half the electronic devices in O'Neill's house and almost cut her foot with a knife to remove her cast." Teal'c informed.

Janet opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe Sam would have done all of this.

The guys sensed they'd made their point.

"Told ya!" Jack was glad she finally got it.

"Well… sir… maybe we can… I don't know…."

"Sedate her!" Jack suggested, earning himself non-believing looks from the whole room.

"We could…." Janet tried again but nothing really came to mind.

Before any of them could start having any other ideas, they sensed the figure on the wheelchair start to wake up.

She started to spread her arms in a stretch before she started to slowly open her eyes with a smile.

They all regarded her in anticipation, like you only would a monster awakening next to you, while waiting to see what it's next move is going to be.

As tired and mad as he was, Jack still couldn't resist being nice to her and checking up on her "Hey there! Good morning sunshine. Slept tight?" he asked. And he wasn't faking being nice, he wasn't just posing, he was truly feeling that way. For as tiring and hard to please as she was, he loved her. He really did. But that didn't mean he doesn't need a break from time to time, especially in cases like this. And everyone in the room knew that. They knew he was sincere; that he was only acting like a jerk earlier, because he had needed some rest.

Sleepy Sam nodded with a smile, without really opening her eyes.

"We're back at the SGC, Sam. Remember the SGC?" he slowly informed her as he didn't want her to panic when she opened her eyes and didn't recognize her surroundings.

She opened her eyes and studied the place around her with wide tense eyes for a few seconds before he felt her calm down again, and recognize the room she was in.

"Why?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Because… we're gonna spend the day with Aunt Janet!"

"How amazing. I love spending time with Janet in the infirmary. Saving lives is just…. so… heroic." she beamed.

Her tone was no longer that of baby Sam. Her voice had somehow returned to the normal Carter voice, yet something wasn't right. She wasn't herself. She was so….gleeful. Not Carter seeing an amazing night sky glee, not Carter getting an idea glee and not even Carter studying new alien technology glee. This was just…. glee. Pure, megawatt smile, wide eyes, grinning glee.

And this too looked scary on her.

"I love spending time with you too." Janet had noticed the change of mood like the others but they all decided to wait and see how this would turn out.

"Great! Haha… this is beautiful…" she said with throwing her arms around Janet in a quick bear hug.

Everyone was taken aback by Sam's swift action.

And then she put her hand on Janet's face and contemplated it "You are beautiful. You have such a beautiful face you know!" she said honestly causing Janet to blush.

Sam turned to Daniel "Daniel you're an idiot for letting such an amazing woman as Janet go without asking her out.. hehe" she told him with an out of the world smile.

The color of Janet's face turned pure red and one could see the heat radiating from it. And so did Daniel's face.

Both Jack and Teal'c watched in shock.

"Carter! That was… inappropriate." Jack told her to help his friends out of the awkward situation.

"Why? Because we're at the Air Force? They aren't. Well at least Daniel isn't. And just because we're stupid enough to let the rules stand in our way, doesn't mean everyone else has to."

Jack just stared at her, speechlessly. Janet and Daniel, albeit glad by the switch of attention, were also incredulously looking at Jack and Sam. Teal'c was the first to recover and decided to save the situation.

"Major Carter, why don't you follow me to your lab. There was a device you wanted to study."

"Oh goody… yes, lead the way Teal'c. A new device… Yay!" She skipped out of the infirmary and towards her office followed by Teal'c. Before exiting the room, he turned to watch the others, whose eyes conveyed major gratitude towards him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of their relief and hurried to catch up with the euphoric Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

"Teal'c. You called." Jack asked, followed by Daniel and Janet.

"Indeed O'Neill. It seems Major Carter has slipped into the final phase. She remained her euphoric self for a while but a few minutes ago, she calmed down and began some sort of keel'no'reem."

Teal'c gestured at the Sam sitting cross-armed on her wheelchair, breathing as shallowly as possible.

"You mean…" Jack started but found no words to continue.

"She's almost out of it? The effects of the device are about to wear off." Daniel concluded, the hint of relief in his voice unmissable.

"Thank god." Janet exclaimed.

"Yeah… she'll be… back to normal." Jack stated with much less enthusiasm than the others. If they weren't mistaken there was some disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, she will Jack. Our fully-grown, independent and brilliant Sam." Daniel gently reminded him of why they loved their original version of Sam, despite the fact that they no longer get to care for her.

"Yeah." Jack was already staring into the distance, lost in his own thoughts, but he acknowledged what Daniel was trying to do and knew he was right. A part of him still regretted it though. He had enjoyed the past week; as trying as it had been. He had gotten to be with her without interruptions, without rules and without restraints. He got to take care of her, sleep next to her and soothe her, like he wished he could so many times before. Most of all he was hung up on the last sentence she had said to him, though unintentionally as her euphoric self. "Just because we're stupid enough to let the rules stand in our way, doesn't mean everyone else has to." So simple, yet so true. He will miss that.


End file.
